


Morning Moon

by craziiwolf



Category: Kagehina - Fandom, haikyuu
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Werewolf, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craziiwolf/pseuds/craziiwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the artwork of my Haikyuu werewolf au: https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/khwerewolfau </p><p>Hunters and werewolves have been enemies for centuries, fighting each other whenever their eyes meet.</p><p>What happens when one hunter encounters a werewolf who doesn't attack?</p><p>Also...</p><p>When it's the same one this hunter saw when he was a child..?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Moon

The era of Man and Beast.  
Courage or fear. Good or bad. Strong or weak. Angel or demon. Friend or foe. One being will see the other as either or. Never as the same.  
Will there ever be peace between the two..shall the sacred forest be purified. And the man and the beast shall love each other in harmony once more...  
As the world wanted...

.................

 

Fire. Nothing but fire could be seen within the night. Every thing was engulfed. Houses, stands, food, ...even people. Some were, some were not and were running away from scary looking creatures. The flames made everything else blurry to the eye.

This was what the little boy could see from a peaking hole through his dark blue eyes, sobbing quietly as he hid behind a wall with his black cat. He watched these creatures in horror as they were tearing his home apart. They looked like humans, but also like wolves. With canine ears and noses, sharp teeth and claws, fur across their backs, and tails. 

The villagers were no match for them. These beasts were far more powerful. Far more fast. However...

...Some villagers were able to fight back.

They wore jackets with fur hoods and used weapons and traps to kill as many of the beasts as they could. These were the people with the most honor. The most hope and the most strength. These were hunters.

The little boy watched the two beings clash before him. 

Until he heard a growl. Right behind him.

He turned around...and saw one of the beasts...right in front of him. An orange one with orange eyes that glowed so bright. It's fangs were showing. The boy and his cat were getting ready to face their deaths. This monster looked ready to kill.

But it didn't.

It stared at them.

And it left.

That was the boy's first encounter with a werewolf.

\-----------------------  
13 years later  
\--------------

" C'MON TOBIO-CHAN!! WE COULD REALLY USE YOU BUDDY! OPEN UP!"

A man with dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing a pastel blue, long sleeved shirt with black trousers was knocking endlessly on the wooden door of a cabin. Trying to bribe the owner of this property to come out, but no luck so far.

"Just for today! It'll be fun, I promise! We need another hunter besides Kenma with a talented use in a long distance weapon! You and your crossbow would be perfect for the job!"

No reply.

"Iwa-chan's coming too!"

.....

"I'll pay for drinks afterwards!"

....

"LISTEN TO YOUR SENPAI!"

"GET OFF MY PROPERTY, OIKAWA!" Finally a voice was heard behind the door. But it wasn't happy. Clearly Tobio wanted Oikawa to leave him alone. It's already been an hour.

"Coooooome ooooooon Tobio-chaaaaaan. Don't you want to get the highest worship from the village? Wealth and riches! All the food and drinks your heart desires! No more needing to hunt mere rodents for necessities! No mo-" The wooden door opened up. A young man with dark blue eyes and black hair with a beige long sleeved shirt and dark brown trousers was standing with a shotgun pointed to Oikawa's forehead. Oikawa was not afraid. Surprised for sure from the sudden appearance, but not afraid. He let out a "yay~" to show how happy he was that Tobio came out though.

"Well..?" Oikawa asked.  
"I don't want to hunt werewolves." Tobio answered.

"Why not?"  
"I don't need a reason. I don't want to."  
"Are you scared you might get killed? Don't worry! You got me, Iwa-chan, and the entire Nekoma group behind your back-"  
"I'm not scared. And I prefer hunting alone."  
"Tch. Oh I know you do." Oikawa smirked. "But try to be with us at least."

"I said no."  
"It will be fun! Trust me!"

"I SAID NO" Tobio's gun clicked. Oikawa smiled once more. He knew his student.

"Hehe. Go ahead. Shoot me." Oikawa provoked.

Tobio started to tense himself up.

"Go on." He said again.

Tobio was still tense.

...

"That gun's got no bullets am I right?" Oikawa said.

Tobio was silent. He looked down and said nothing. He lowered his weapon.

"You're still the same ol' Tobio-chan I see." Oikawa crossed his arms and sighed.

He then spun around and walked away. He's spent enough time convincing Tobio to join the hunt. It didn't look like he was going to budge soon. "I'll let you think about it!" He said as he waved goodbye. Tobio went back inside, slowly closing the door behind him.

Killing a werewolf huh..?

He turned around, facing his living room. 

There were two separate areas in the room. Both the walls and floor were pure wood. The right side was the actual living room, with a dirty maroon couch facing the fireplace on the right wall. Next to the couch was a bed of hay. A wooden table was in front of the couch and on this table was an old black cat lapping milk from a bowl. Now, the left side was the kitchen which was pretty empty. Just a stove with cupboards on the wall, a small fridge and a picnic table with one chair...Tobio was known by the village as a strong lone hunter, but the most feared beast he ever killed was a grizzly bear, and he exchanged that for the lousy picnic table.

Hunters mainly exchange their loot for needed material like food, weapons, or furniture, depending on the value of the beasts. Tobio's pretty good at getting the first two though. Not quite with the third one..

He sat on his couch deep in thought... 

Killing a werewolf...hmm.

It would be worth it. Werewolves are the most valuable beasts. Not just because they're the hardest to find, but the hardest to kill.

Few hunters have encountered a werewolf and lived to tell the tale. One of them being the Nekoma group's boss, and Oikawa. Tobio's seen one as well, but only when he was 5...When his village got destroyed. He's never told anyone.

But...that werewolf never attacked him.

Why didn't it?

He couldn't wrap his head around it. He was vulnerable back then. The orange werewolf was right in front of him. He was told his entire life that Werewolves were the demons of the forest who killed any human that met their eyes. But this one? This one never did that. Maybe he was lucky? Wait. Was it real? Maybe that was a dream. A hallucination?

The hunter was drowning deeper and deeper into his thoughts. Not only thinking on the scenario on that particular night, but also about whether or not to join Oikawa's hunt. He did have a natural fear of werewolves despite trying to hide it, as all hunters do, but at the same time, he really wanted to see one. He wanted to know if he would still be in the same scenario as 13 years ago. He was curious...What are the odds?

A meow from the cat brought Tobio back to his senses. Both began to stare at each other.

...

"...Do you think I should go?" He asked the cat.

The cat meowed once more.

...  
...

"Ok. I'll do it."

—————

It was noon and the hunters were in front of the forest getting ready for the hunt. It was the entire Nekoma group, which consisted of 20 hunters, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Tobio. The boss of the Nekoma group, Kuroo, was also the boss of tonight's hunting group. He had a cat mask strapped on the left side of his head for camouflage and was wearing a blood red jacket with a fur hood, as were all the other hunters. His weapon was a tomahawk with a live, brown werewolf tail hooked on the end of the handle. Next to Kuroo was his second in command, Kenma, whose weapon was a bow and arrow.

"Ok! Is everyone accounted for?" Kuroo announced.

All hunters stepped forward and replied with a yes. With that, they all entered the forest. Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked over to be with Tobio, who was obviously nervous. His crossbow was trembling.

"Glad you came. What convinced you?" Oikawa asked.

"My cat."  
"GEH?!"  
"Pfft. Wow." Iwaizumi chuckled.  
"Stop laughing, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa retorted.  
"I told him to come here!" He noticed his student trembling. "Is the strong lone hunter afraid of catching some doggies?" Oikawa taunted

"...............Tobio-chan? Are you ignoring me?!"

"ATTENTION!" Kuroo continued to advise his group.

"Kenma knows the area where most werewolf packs are based. We are going to head there. Once we've reached that part of the forest, I'll raise my weapon, and all of you will split up."

Tobio was confused..I thought we were hunting together. Why split up??

"Some of you are probably thinking why we're splitting up."

Uh. Yeah?

"That's because the pack splits up as well. They will not attack us on one spot. If we stay put, then they will not all come out of hiding. Only one will."

Oh.

The group continued walking as Kuroo gave instructions. Tobio caught up with Oikawa once more to ask a question.

"Oikawa, how did it feel when you killed your first werewolf?" 

Oikawa paused and looked at him. Iwaizumi did the same. He was curious about the answer.

"....It felt euphoric!" Oikawa gleefully answered. Iwaizumi looked away. His expression was blank.

"Did it attack you first?" Tobio asked another question.

"No. I did-I was faster." Oikawa's smile was fading.

"You were faster?! How were you-"  
"That's enough questions!" Oikawa interrupted. "Listen to the boss!"

Tobio did as instructed.

"These guys do NOT die easily." Kuroo continued. "One arrow or gunshot will hurt, but it won't get the job done. If any of you end up killing a werewolf, be sure to use the whistle we gave you. It's made to be heard only by humans-"

"Kuroo. We're here" Kenma's quiet words caused Kuroo to act quickly. He raised his weapon.

And in the blink of an eye, the hunters separated. Going in all different directions.

Tobio separated himself from the others and ran straight ahead. He didn't stop running. Heck, he didn't know what else to do. He had experience with hunting fish, birds, deer, squirrels, boar, even bears. But a werewolf..? He just ran. Almost hitting trees and tripping on rocks.

Running. Running. More running..

Minutes later, screams from the other hunters stopped him in his tracks.

Blood-curdling screams.

Growls. 

Gunshots.

The sounds of ripped flesh.

No whistle.

No way. This was way too fast. This sounded nothing like a normal hunt. He wasn't prepared for something like this. As the screams got louder, Tobio slowly walked backwards. His entire body was trembling. Eyes wide and alert, scanning the area.

This was it. He was scared.

Suddenly he heard the cracking sound of a branch in front of him. Immediately he went in attack position.

Now it was quiet. Tobio was fully focused on the area of the noise, which was a bush.

1 second past.

2 seconds.

3.

4\. 

Before reacting, Tobio was slammed and pinned to the ground by a creature.

Shit. So fast.

Tobio quickly opened his eyes.

And it was.. almost as if the world stopped. 

Before him, he saw the exact same creature from 13 years ago. 

Half man, half-animal. Gleaming orange eyes, orange hair, wolf ears and nose. Ripped, dark red shorts, an orange line of fur going from his head to his back down to his bushy tail. 

It was staring. Like before.

Only this time, It was Tobio who moved. Moments later he swung his crossbow, hitting the orange werewolf in the face and screamed, causing it to back off. They both just stared at each other, being only footsteps way.

"S-Stay back." Tobio whispered, ready to use his weapon. But something was preventing him from wanting to shoot this werewolf. 

It looked harmless. In fact, it looked just as scared.

It too was wide eyed and shaking. But still...not attacking. Does it remember him?

It's tail curled between it's legs and it let out a whimper. Like a puppy.

"Don't move." Tobio warned. Frantically shaking. He could barely control his finger on the trigger.

It obeyed, trying it's best not to tremble.

Tobio was trembling even more.

And more.

And more.

Tobio's fingers instantly slipped and accidentally pulled the trigger.

An arrow pierced through the chest of the small werewolf, making it fall to the ground. Blood started spilling and it started coughing out blood in between quick pants. It was crying. It was whimpering in pain.

Tobio stood there watching in guilt. His heart stopped beating as he lowered his crossbow and forgot how to breathe..What was this feeling? 

"Shit." He ran over to the suffering werewolf, startling it. It wanted to move away but the pain was too strong.

"It's ok. It's ok. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Tobio automatically tried to calm the creature down. For some odd reason he wanted to help it.

Then another odd moment surfaced. Tobio looked further ahead...and saw his cabin.

Did he run that far away?

Tobio's cabin was around the perimeter of the forest, but he was on opposite side when he started the hunt...strange. 

"Look. Look look look. Th-there's my place." He shakily pointed his finger towards his place. The werewolf stayed crying on the ground in the fetal position, his left arm which wasn't on the ground was clawing against the dirt.

"Let me help you. I can help you! I have everything you nee-"

"LIAR!!" The little werewolf cried in agony.

Wait. It talked.

The voice sounded like that of a boy's voice, so it was a male. After a moment of shock, Tobio tried to get his eyes to meet his own.

"I'm not lying. Please trust me..You will die if you stay here."

"I..I don't wanna die." The werewolf cried."

"Then please trust me. L-look I'm putting my bow down. See?" He did.

The werewolf stared deep into Tobio's blue eyes..and nodded yes. He trusted him now.

"Lemme carry you. Let's go." Tobio strapped his weapon behind his back and picked up the small, injured werewolf in his arms and proceeded home, hoping no one would see him. It wasn't easy though. The wereboy was squirming and shrieking in pain.

Why the hell am I doing this??? I'm moving on my own.

He managed to quickly get into his cabin and slammed the door behind him. He ran over to the empty picnic table and gently placed the werewolf on it. Screams of pain were echoing though the room as Tobio bolted through the first aid kit. The arrow was still through in the werewolf's chest. He could break it apart and pull it out but...

How was he going to do that without adding more pain..?

There wasn't enough time to think. Tobio slowly approached the arrow. "Easy...easy..." He attempted to calm them both down. "Shhhhh...That's it. Good boy.." The little wolf's cries turned to breathes as Tobio's right hand got closer and closer. 

He had to act fast.

He swiftly broke part of the arrow and the sudden pain caused the werewolf to slash Tobio's hand. He let out a grunt. 

This will not work... He thought as he wrapped his bloody hand in a bandage as the poor creature continued on with his screams. 

He needed to be sedated if Tobio were to pull out the arrow. He needed a tranquilizer.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to bring something that will put you to sleep, ok?" He told the werewolf.

Tobio ran out of the cabin over to his shed next door, where all his weapons were placed, within the tons of weapons and traps was a tranquilizer gun with it's darts. He grabbed one dart and ran over to the cabin, almost tripping on the steps, and over to the werewolf, showing the dart.

"This'll put you to sleep" Tobio was breathing heavily. "Once you wake up, the pain will be gone. I promise." 

The werewolf looked at the hunter with tears in his eyes. 

"Please give me your arm. You're gonna feel a small poke." Obeying him, the werewolf stretched out his arm, relaxing it on Tobio's left hand as his right quickly inserted the dart into it. He moved his hands away from the already sleepy creature..That was fast. Usually it takes minutes to sedate other animals...He found himself looking into his eyes once again.

Without thinking, Tobio very slowly cuffs the werewolf's cheek with his bandaged hand. As gently as he could. The werewolf's eyes were closing more and more.

"Do you remember me..?" Tobio asked under his breath. 

He got more and more sleepy...  
"...Yes..."

 

He fell asleep.


	2. Waxing Crescent

_______________________  
______

The creature's ears began to twitch.

He slowly opened his eyes from a deep sleep. It took a while for him to get his sight back. His eyes weren't glowing as much as they were before. That was because he wasn't fully awake yet-he was still quite exhausted. 

The memories before he fell asleep were very fuzzy...What happened..Why was he here-

The pain in his chest started to take effect as he to stretched his arms. 

Oh yeah. That's right..He was shot in the chest with an arrow by a hunter...The hunter took him to a cabin...tried to pull the arrow out...couldn't, and put him to sleep.

For some reason it wasn't hurting as much. The little werewolf looked at his chest and noticed that the arrow wasn't there anymore. Instead, his chest was covered in a bandage. 

So the hunter did take out the arrow. 

Wait. Where is he...?

Scanning the area while laying down, he unhurriedly got up and switched positions from laying down, to squatting with his hands touching the tabletop and his tail hanging off of it. He then looked around again, with his small orange ears twitching with the movements of his head. Now he had a better view of the place.

He saw the hunter...sleeping on a big bed of hay.

Immediately the werewolf jumped off the table but didn't wake Tobio up. He started to walk over to him on all fours, quiet as a mouse..

Who got caught by a cat.

The meow of Tobio's cat made the   
werewolf jump and turn his head around to find the source of that noise.

There was the cat sitting on the floor, looking at him.

He walked towards it.

"Have I met you before?" The werewolf whispered, tilting his head as he was sniffing the black cat with his tiny dog nose.

The cat meowed.

"I knew it...Wow. You grew...What do you call yourself?"

The cat meowed.

"Kuroo..neko? Cool. I'm Shouyou. What's.....What's he called." Shouyou continued whispering and pointed at the sleeping hunter.

The cat meowed again.

"Tobio...Heh. What a funny name."

"What the hell are you doing to my cat?!" 

Shouyou turned back around and saw Tobio, wide awake and sitting up.

"You better not hurt him.." Tobio warned. "Back away from him now."

"Why would I hurt him..?" Shouyou backed away from the cat and walked on all fours once more over to Tobio, who was starting to back away from him, only for his back to touch the wall.

"Because you're a beast. And beasts will kill anything that move." Tobio answered.

"Well I didn't hurt you, and you move alot." Shouyou said. His eyes were now starring straight into Tobio's, glowing bright.

"Why didn't you kill me..?" Tobio said. His voice sounded scared. "You didn't kill me 13 years ago either..."

"Hm?.....Well... You didn't...look mean." Shouyou answered.

Really? That was why? That's why this werewolf didn't attack him?

They were now face to face. Shouyou didn't stop moving. He was getting closer to the point of touching Tobio's beige shirt, sniffing and sniffing. Tobio was now trembling exactly like before, when they met in the forest. His weapon was nowhere within his reach. Maybe that was why this creature didn't hesitate to get close to him. 

Shouyou's eyes shifted over to the hunter's right hand.

"You're hurt!" Shouyou grabbed Tobio's injured hand and removed the bandages. What was revealed were 4 bloody claw marks. The hunter was squirming frantically, trying to move his hand away but it wouldn't budge. Even though he was small, thin, and about the same age, this wolfboy's strength was nothing short of superhuman. The hand felt stuck.

"LET GO OF ME!" Tobio screamed.

"Shut up!" Shouyou let out a short growl. His sensitive ears were ringing. "I'm gonna heal it!"

"Huh?"   
"I said I'm gonna heal it!"  
"How?!"  
"Just look!"

The werewolf started licking the wound. 

"What are you doi-GAH!!" He yelped.

At first it stung a little, then the pain began to fade. It really was healing... Tobio watched his injuries turn into tiny scratches as the werewolf continued to lightly lick them. Was this another special ability? A quite odd one at that...

The injury was completely gone. 

"All done~" Shouyou let go of the hunter's hand, but it did not move an inch. The hunter was just staring, trying to make out of what just happened.

"..Did you just heal me with your spit..?" Tobio asked.

"-And my tongue. My spit alone can't do much. All werewolves can do it. We use it to heal ourselves and each other when we get shot." Shouyou's head tilted along with his ears.

Tobio didn't know about that..

He honestly didn't know a damn thing about werewolves other than them being valuable killing machines. Just the stories he's been told growing up..

"Wait. You can heal yourself..? Then you could've just healed your own injury. Why didn't you?" Tobio asked him. Shouyou answered by trying to reach his tongue towards his bandaged chest with no luck.

"Becuth I canth reeth!" He spoke with his tongue below his fangs.

"If I can't reach my wounds with my tongue, then I can't heal myself. I would need help-

..Oh no..." Shouyou suddenly showed a petrified expression. He realized that he was mindlessly speaking about was supposed to be a hidden secret.

"What's wrong?" Tobio asked.

"I...I wasn't supposed to make a hunter find out about this..." The werewolf started to back away. Tobio was confused.

As Shouyou backed away further, he began to become anxious..

He just spat out the secret of his species to a hunter without thinking...Now that this hunter knew how to easily kill a werewolf, he can kill him and spread his new source of knowledge with the others. 

He could leave the cabin, but he would then relive the constant fear of being shot, and he's been shot more than enough. Plus, it was nighttime. Around midnight-the scariest time for wandering in the forest.

Shouyou was done for.

He shifted his attention to the door, then to Tobio, then to the door, then once again to Tobio.

He then thought of another option..

Seconds after a brief staredown, Shouyou swiftly pounced onto Tobio, pinning him on the hay bed. The moment happened so fast. Tobio  was terrified and helpless. He couldn't move a muscle on his arms. Shouyou let out a long yet quiet growl, showing his sharp fangs with his mouth wide open, however shaking.

And slightly crying.

"I can't let you live. I'm sorry.." Shouyou whispered under his shaken breath. His head dropped towards the hunter's bare neck. "I can't let you spread this information to your people. I don't want to kill you b-"

"THEN DON'T! I won't tell anyone!!!" Tobio interrupted with a scream. 

"You're lying. Hunters will do anything to wipe us out! I already live in fear of you, even without you knowing about this! I don't wanna imagine a world where hunters know my weak spot! I'm the one in the most danger too because I don't have a pack with me! I'm all alone and I can't tell anyone why! I already get shot enough! Many times! And it hurts every time! I just try my best to avoid getting shot in places I cannot heal! I live in constant fear because I know by nature that hunters will do anything to kill me! SO WHY SHOULD I EVEN TRUST YOU?!??"

"BECAUSE I SAVED YOUR LIFE!!!"

...

Shouyou suddenly paused in mid-bite. 

He lifted his head to look at the petrified man.

"I didn't kill you. I saved your life." Tobio spoke with a sense of relief.

"I know I shot you, but I never wanted to kill you. It was an accident...My hand slipped. And I'm sorry."

Shouyou began to lightly tremble, but kept Tobio pinned. His ears slowly lifted upright.

"I didn't join that hunting group to hunt werewolves..I joined them because I wanted the miracle of seeing you again and asking you why didn't attack me 13 years ago. I was told all my life that werewolves will stop at nothing to kill humans. You were right in front of me, twice, and never attacked me. You said you lived in fear of hunters trying to kill you, but I, a hunter, treated your injuries. 

So can we agree that neither of us want to hurt each other...Shouyou..?"

Shouyou was completely silent...

He knew it. This hunter-no, this human was different. He had that feeling the moment their eyes first met. That odd feeling. As if they were destined to meet. And he felt it again. 13 years later... That feeling of trust, although they were of opposite beings. Like something in his head was telling him:

Trust him.

It'll be ok.

He will save you.

What was this..?

He finally let go of Tobio and wiped his own tears away. His ears were drooped back downward. 

"I won't tell anyone about this. I promise." Tobio said with a serious face as he sat back up. "Do you trust me now?"

It was barely visible, but Shouyou nodded up and down.

"You said you were all alone, right? Then stay here. I'll take care of you."

The werewolf's ears rose again.

Tobio had no idea what he was saying. Alot of his actions up till now have been out of pure instinct. As if something was controlling him.

How was he gonna secretly have a werewolf in his house?

Tobio's words brought Shouyou to look back at him again. The glow in his eyes were slowly dimming out. He was getting sleepy, but still somewhat excited. Looks like his trust was earned quick.

"You can protect me..?" He finally spoke.

"Yes." Tobio answered, again out of instinct.

Once again, all of a sudden Shouyou pounced onto Tobio, only this time it was more of a tackle or a hug. The werewolf buried his face into the hunter's chest, wagging his fluffy orange tail side to side. Tobio's cat later appeared out of hiding to join them.

"But you have to do whatever I say!" Tobio ordered. Without hesitation Shouyou nodded yes. 

"Ok then. Let's get some rest." Tobio moved Shouyou off his bed and laid down underneath his blue bedsheet. "You can sleep on the couch."

Shouyou took a glimpse of the couch, which was right next to the hunter's bed.

"...Um..Tobio..?" The little wolf kept a quiet voice.

"What..." Tobio muffled through his blanket.

"Can I sleep with you?"  
"No."

"But I can't sleep without someone next to me."  
"What? I thought you lived alone."  
"I spent nights sleeping with the crows in the trees."  
"They let a werewolf sleep with them? Seriously?"  
"I don't eat crows."  
"Eh? Why don't you?"  
"They're too pretty."  
"..."   
"So, can I sleep with you-"  
"No! My cat can sleep with you."

The cat leaped onto the couch, let out a tiring meow and curled himself into a ball.

"...Fine." Shouyou crawled onto the couch with the cat. Sure, it was just a couch, but it was better than sleeping on a tree. He's never felt this comfortable in a while. Let alone safe. Getting a good night's sleep without the fear of being hunted. This felt like a dream....Hold on, something was missing.

"Tobio..?" Shouyou whispered.

"What now?" Tobio answered.

"Can I have a blanket?" The werewolf asked, shivering.

Crap, he only had one blanket. The one he was using...Maybe..

"Hold on." Tobio got up and walked across the house to get his brown jacket. Then he walked back towards Shouyou and placed it over him.

"There's your blanket." 

"Thanks." The werewolf smiled.

Tobio paused.

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep." The hunter went back to his bed, drowning in his thoughts as he pulled his blue blanket over him.

He was slightly uneasy about having this beast in his house. Not because he thought Shouyou would eat him in his sleep, but how he was gonna keep this a secret. 

Something in his gut was telling him to protect this thing, but how and for how long..? 

Oh well, he can think further in in the morning.

 

It wasn't long before everyone went to sleep.

________________________________________  
_______

 

....................

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

.....

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

..

"AWOOOOOO-"

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Tobio rose from his blanket to find Shouyou sitting with crossed legs.

Howling..loudly. Very loudly.

And it wasn't nighttime, it was-

"6 am..." The hunter looked at the clock, rubbing his eyes while Shouyou kept howling. Rays of sunlight where beaming through the windows. Looks like the sun barely came out.

The howls began to fade.

"...I thought you guys howled at the moon." Tobio stood up and began to stretch.

"Hm?" Shouyou turned his head towards Tobio, his ears twitching. "I'm not like them! I like howling at the sun!"

"Why?"  
"Dunno."

"So..The other werewolves howl at the moon?" Tobio asked, walking over to the kitchen fridge and grabbing a carton of milk.

"No." Shouyou answered.  
"Eh?"  
"I mean..Some do and some don't I guess. We're not all the same."

"I see.." Tobio started pouring a glass of milk for himself.

The werewolf turned his entire body around, jumped off the back of the couch and walked over to the table.

"What's that?" Shouyou pointed at the glass.

"It's milk. It's all I have at the moment and I'm not willing to share it...I'm going to hunt fish later to exchange it with some fresh water for you." 

"Oh.." Shouyou stared at Tobio's drinking the glass for a brief moment.

".....Have you ever read the book of the beasts?" 

"Shouyou's question caused Tobio to pause.

The what?

"Um...No. What is that?" He put his glass down. He never heard of that before.

"It's a book that a mystery werewolf gave to you humans. I don't know how they gave it to you, but that book contains almost all information about us! Well, everything except the healing thing."

A book by a werewolf? Offered to humans? With all information about them?

Perfect. That's exactly what Tobio needed. If he was going to take care of a werewolf, he thought he would need some more knowledge than he already had. He wanted to be prepared for whatever would happen. 

But where could he find this book?

Maybe...his teacher would know.

...

"Shouyou! I'm going out for a bit. I'll come back with food and water. Do NOT leave the cabin and stay away from the windows." Tobio ordered as he closed all window blinds and got himself ready.

_______________

It was still morning and the village was in full work mode. Market stands all around the plaza and through the streets were crowded with people, making in quite difficult for Tobio to go to his destination, a huge cabin which was away from the people and the noise; around the perimeter of the village. 

Once he finally made it to the cabin door, he began to knock.

"Oikawa! It's me, Tobio! I need to ask you somet-"

The door opened and what was revealed was not Oikawa.

In front of him was a man with black spikey hair...

The entire left side of his face along with visible areas of his torso were completely covered in dirty bandages...

It was Iwaizumi.


End file.
